A Constance Carol
by AdorableElephant
Summary: We all know how Constance is.  But can some supernatural visits change her ways?


A Constance Carol

I DO NOT OWN the Mysterious Benedict Society or any of it's characters. Neither do I own A Christmas Carol or it's plot line.

* * *

Heeey! It's time for a Christmas fic! In the middle of January! Happy holidays people!

* * *

Constance Contraire sat upon her bed, with a roll of tape beside her, and a paper-wrapped box in her hands. She shook it promptly, and skillfully peeled back the tape that had secured one end of the wrap to the present. The side of the paper she had removed the tape from slid off of the box, and the present tumbled into her lap, a trail of wrappings still linked to the gift on one end. Constance smirked as she caught sight of the label. More chocolates. This box was caramel flavored. She set to work upon re-wrapping the box and just as she was finishing, there came a gentle knock upon her bedroom door. Constance hurriedly grabbed the hearty pile of presents that lie next to her, and shoved them beneath her bed, snatching a blanket and stuffing it in front of them, so as not to let anyone see that she had discovered the hiding place of her Christmas presents, and was now examining them.

"Yes?" she called out as the knock came again. The door swung open slightly and Mr. Benedict peeked through the doorway. His head poking out from behind the door gave an odd impression indeed.

"May I come in?"  
"I suppose."

Mr. Benedict pushed the door open the rest of the way, not bothering to close it behind him. He came over and stood before Constance.

"Constance dear, do come down for the festivities. All your friends are coming over to help decorate the house. It will be ever so much fun." Mr. Benedict urged.  
"Bah humbug." Constance replied with a frown.  
"Silly girl." chuckled Mr. Benedict.  
"Christmastime is full of joys, I would rather take the toys." Constance chanted.  
"Now, Constance, that's hardly the spirit to have."  
"Bah humbug."

Mr. Benedict's brow furrowed as if he was thinking something over. He encouraged Constance to come down if she changed her mind, and left, closing the door this time, and bidding her a small smile. Constance had just revealed and re-wrapped yet another present when she heard another rap on the door. She quickly repeated the same procedure she had for her last visitor, and then sat watching as they entered.

"Constance?" Number Two called.  
"Yeees Pencilla?"

Number Two's face became noticeably more stern. Rhonda, sensing danger, quickly interceded.

"Dear, we were wondering if you could spare some of your toys for charity." Rhonda said kindly. Constance appeared to think it over.  
"I don't know Rhonda. How could I bear to part with any of my things? They are all so dear to me." Constance signaled with her hands to the vast mess of toys scattered upon the floor near her bed, then held her small hands to her heart.  
"Constance, please." Number Two pleaded while munching upon holiday cookies. "Remember what it was like living in that library. It couldn't have been fun for you, and there are children just as needy as you were all ov-."  
"Yes, Pencilla." Constance interrupted. "But as you so clearly stated, I have lived in a library. With no family whatsoever to surround me and shower me with gifts. I am quite needy indeed, emotionally scarred, I'd say. I most certainly need these toys."

Number Two opened her mouth to protest, but Rhonda placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, shook her head, and gave her a knowing yet sympathetic look. Instead, she sighed, dropped her head, shook said head, and walked out of the room, leaving a trail of crumbs. Rhonda followed, but turned at the door.

"Constance, are you positive you won't be joining us?"  
"Yes, Rhonda. I've quite made up my mind."

Rhonda too left and Constance returned to snooping through her presents. After finishing, she silently swept from her room, into the hall closet, and returned her Christmas gifts to their proper place. She looked them over. They looked just like they had when she had snatched them earlier. Pleased, Constance returned to her room feeling exhausted. All this sneaky work made a young girl tired. She collapsed onto her bed, and made short work of falling asleep.

* * *

_AN:_ This will be multi-chaptered so that I can organize the plot in my mind better. If you haven't guessed it yet, this is a MBS version of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. I apologize for the late posting! Go ahead and review! =D


End file.
